Liquid display devices have been drawn more and more attention because they are small in volume and light in weight.
Generally, a liquid display device is formed by coupling an array substrate and a color film substrate. Generally, the array substrate involves a dual-gate design. As illustrated in FIG. 1, for example, each row of pixel units 1 on the array substrate is correspondingly connected to two gate lines 7, and the two gate lines 7 are respectively connected to the pixel units 1 in the odd columns and the pixel units 1 in the even columns of the row of pixel units 1. Compared with typical single-gate design (i.e., each row of pixel units is correspondingly connected to one gate line), a voltage linearity feature with greater range may be obtained by using the dual-gate design. Accordingly, it is possible to better control the problem of image quality degradation due to asymmetrical electrical signals, thereby presenting images with higher quality.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.